Torn Apart
by the.little.nephilim
Summary: I watched as the young girl slowly rose from the ground tears streaming down her face turned grabbing a knife and she ran, she ran screaming towards him vowing to take everything from him as he did her a boy grabbed her by the waist dragging to the floor stairing pained at the lifeless body drenched in blood , the lifeless body he once called his little sister full summary inside


Summary- I watched as the young girl slowly rose from the ground tears still streaming down her face , eyes filled with the presence of pain and fury turned grabbing a knife so quickly it sounded like a sword being unsheathed and she ran, she ran screaming towards him vowing she would take everything away from him as he did her i continued to watch as another boy grabbed her by the waist dragging slowly the still sobbing girl to the floor while he stared pained at the lifeless body that lay in the pool of blood, the lifeless body he had once called his younger sister and i couldn't help but to wonder how did things get messed up so quickly

Warning- This is a pretty graphic story witch contains character death (not telling if its major or minor as it will ruin the plot) Abuse and self harm if this is triggering in any way shape or form i would recommend not reading this fic there is also MxM and FxF so if that makes you uncomfortable again don't read if that's all there's still info needed Added-as much as i hate writing this there is slight homophobia it does pain me to write this but its real life anything written is not to be taken to heart again unfortunately homophobia does occour (flashback 2 if you would rather skip xx)

Disclaimer-i dont own any of the characters apart from Kaydee and Allie anything you recognise probably dont belong to me

Beta-This story is currantly unbata-ed so any spelling mistakes please poin out constuctive criticism welcome

this story contains 2 OCs both female and Banes one is mandatory and the other is because i love my lil princess to much to harm her (much) also most people are ooc or this wont work

Names and ages (important as you wont be to confused)

Kaydee (OC)-18

Allie (mah princess) -16

Magnus-20

Alec-19

Izzy-17

Jace-18

Clary-17

Simon-18

JonathanSebastian (separate people both douches and twins)-22

Maia -17

any others will be added as they come along

Chapter 1 Kaydees Pov,

It was My first day at Lightwood Cafè and so far its been great only a few missteps but otherwise perfect i look down my long blue curls falling in front of my bright green eyes and gasped as I felt hands grab onto my waist confusion washing over me although when I turned that confusion quickly turned to fear for the man who was grinning at me was the the who haunts my most terrifying dreams and his name, is Sebastian Morgenstern

Flash back

he slapped me hard across the face so hard I stumbled hitting my head

"IM TALKING TO YOU FREAK" I cowered away silently pleading with my eyes for him to take mercy, for him to leave, fear shown plain across my face begging just begging for the people walking by to help me but they don't they never do this is more or less a daily occurance I break out of my daydream when I receive a sharp blow to the ribs a cracking noise cutting through the silence of the halls I scream, I scream in pain and fear my final desperate plea for someone any one to help me I hear voices but it's like I'm underwater the voices muffled but there is one, one I can recognise as quick as my own and shes screaming at him calling him all the names under the sun I hear a thump and a groan I try a weak smile no matter what my best friend , my little sister, her voice sounds...fearful but why? doesn't she know? he hates me I don't know why but he hates me "Kaydee stay awake for me please big sister" she says through a choked sob I lay confused I'm used to the pain I--

Flashback ended

I was broken out of my stupor by a loud crash I turn quickly to see another worker Clay?...Clara? no Clary I looked at her to see her usually flushed face drained of all colour, her permanent grin faded into a frown, her green eyes not filled with happiness and joy but pain, grief and fear I watched as Jace Co-Manager of the Cafè ran to her holding her up as she stumbled and a scream pierced through the quiet yet peaceful morning air the normaly happy aura of the Lightwood Cafè diminished leaving only the presence of crippling fear and it was only when i felt something cold pressed to the small of my back did i realize why Morgenstern had a gun pointed me. The chime of the bell on the door then chaos erupted walking through the door was the worse of the Morgenstern twins well known criminal Johnathan grinning as the scene played out infront of his eyes just as my older brother Magnus walked out of the back his head down i screamed trying to get him to leave after all it is him Jonathan is after

Flashback(sorry their will be alot of these this one is is in Mpov but will return)

i ran towards the commotion i heard Morgenstern attacked Kaydee again rendering her unconscious i grabbed Morgenstern being slightly taller bieng 6'2 to his 6'0 and pushed him to the lockers repeatedly punching him while gitting out through clenched teeth "i will make you pay" Sebastian spat in my face "and what are you gonna do fag" i gasped and through a hard punch to his temple instantly knockiknocking him out

Flashback ended.

my screams did draw Magnus' attention but i was to late. I was thrown to the floor slamming my head off the ground and Sebastian hurdled the the counter promptly dragging him towards Johnathan i cowered to the corner discreetly pulling my phone out texting the youngest Bane our little sister Allie

K- ALLIE CALL THE POLICE SEND TO LIGHTWOOD CAFÈ ASAP MORGENSTERN BROTHERS

A-they are on their way promise you will stay safe big sister remember i love you

the fear was evidant in the text its self

Jonathan's voice rang through the small building

"thats two wheres the third" looking directly at me i shook my head

"what about you?"

"even if i knew i wouldnt rat out Allie" Magnus spat back at him

"fine then"

Magnus Pov ( small but needed)

i was terrified the gun pointed at me

"fine then" then my heart just stopped he moved the gun from me to Alec

"one more chance"

i saw Alec discreetly shake his head he loved Allie like a little sister i mouthed

'im sorry' as tears escaped my eyes i closed my eyes just as a gunshot rang throught the Cafè and a thump as a body hit the floor

Cliffe cuz im a jerk well this was a highly dramatic chapter one annnnyways again constructive criticism welcome

until next time (hint hint im trying for tommorow)

-The Little Nephillim xx


End file.
